


Thunder and Lightning

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Another "3am Fic", Attempt to shake off writer's block, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a weird love of thunderstorms OK., Introspective comparisons, M/M, The boys are cute and oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony reflect on each other and what they remind them of. Oddly enough the Team also has similar thoughts. </p>
<p>(Or a short fluffy introspective piece that is an attempt to shake off my writers block.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiYoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/gifts), [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/gifts), [CrumblingAsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/gifts).



> So the last few months have been a bit of a clusterfuck of chaos for me. Not all bad mind but it has just sapped my will to write completely. This is the first step in an attempt to remedy it. 
> 
> As always dedicated to my good friends who actually keep me wanting to write

Thunder and Lightning

Fandom: The Avengers (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe. 

Rating: General

Relationships: Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/ Tony Stark (implied), Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Avengers Team.

Warnings: None.

Notes: Just a random fluffy drabble idea that came to me the other night while watching a thunderstorm. Nothing spectacular, just trying to get over my writers block.

 

 

Bruce thinks Tony is like lightning.

Wild. 

Beautiful. 

Untamable. 

His mind is a constant flash of ideas all bright and shiny and dangerous to touch. Most don't last very long but a few linger around long enough to leave a lasting impression, burned into Bruce's consciousness.

The physicist often has to resist the urge to touch knowing that if he tried to touch the brilliance that he'd get burned right down to his soul and there would be nothing left of him but ash. Not a thrilling prospect but the allure is so great that Bruce knows one day he's going to slip up and give in.

So for the time being he watches the man in all his splendor an interloper as Tony darts around his domain with breathtaking speed and pinpoint accuracy, beautiful and deadly and Bruce prays for the day when he can touch the lightning without being burned.

 

Tony thinks Bruce is like Thunderclouds.

Dark.

Fascinating

Explosive.

Not in the standard kind of way because that totally isn't Bruce's style but in an understated way that is no less menacing when it is brought to the forefront. Bruce tends to slide in silently and then explode when everyone least expects it, it's a thrill to watch when he finally gets his strut on and shows all that power he hides behind that calm facade.

It makes Tony want to touch Bruce, to see if it vibrates through his skin like he suspects it does. He knows if he does he wouldn’t be able to let go until it had shaken him apart cell by cell but it doesn’t stop him wanting to so badly and in more ways than he’d care to admit. 

So he waits listening for the time when the thunder has passed over and he can drag the two of them into the sunlight.

 

The team thinks the two of them together is like a storm.

Fierce

Awe-inspiring 

Destructive.

They can see how the two men dance around one another, sparks flying when they casually touch one another; bright and loud enough to fill the whole room. Their genius is undeniable and a force of nature in it’s own right and like the tiny mortal looking up through the eye of the storm they can’t help but be swept away. It’s so very, very hard not to.

And while it is beautiful to watch the two of them together it’s also a disaster waiting to happen. Such a volatile combination can’t stay stable forever but so far the two of them have a lid on whatever is going on between them, Bruce a protective guiding presence, Tony spontaneous and carefree. They balance each other out, allow the other to thrive, to grow and spread and to safely explode when needed.

They don’t know exactly what is going on between them but they know they want to protect it for as long as they can and get the hell out of the way when the storm brewing between them finally erupts. 

It’s only a matter of time before the inevitable happens.

 

~The End~ 

A/N: Well that was awful... Let me know what you think.


End file.
